Evil Ángel
by Cross Evans
Summary: -Por que he de tener compacion por ti?- pregunto, para apuñalan-dolo varias veces en el estomago, cavando con su miserable existencia (Este es la reescritura de una historia que hice ase un tiempo, espero que os guste, y...lo se, soy un asco en los Summary)


**Sinopsis**

Buenas noches, días o tardes, soy Lucy Evans, no soy de las personas que les guste hablar mucho con la gente( si no es necesario o tenga que defenderme de los comentarios de Amber y su trio de Perras). A si, que comenzare contándoles algunas cosas "simples" de mi.

Como dije, soy Lucy Evans, hija de Peter Evans y Lola Santiago Evans, dos de los mas grande empresarios de la industria de la moda y de las empresas de fabricación de autos. Nací el 18 de septiembre de 1998, soy de piel blanca cual nieve, cabello negro largo hasta el final de la espalda, soy de estatura baja, tengo heterocromia, razón por la cual tengo el ojo derecho de color azul y el izquierdo de color verde. Tengo una hermana llamada Ángela(se pronuncia Anchela), que falleció hace tres años y medio, por culpa de mis padres (eso es lo que yo creo).

Me gusta leer creepypastas, y cualquier tipo de libro, la mayor parte del tiempo me la paso leyendo o con mi amiga Jennifer Scarlet o Jenny para abreviar, ella es un poco mas alta que yo, su piel es de color canela, o como ella lo llama: café con leche, pero mas café que leche, cabello marrón oscuro largo hasta la mitad de la espalda semi ondulado y ojos color marrón oscuro casi negros.

**_Cap.1:Esa sensación de que alguien me observa _**

_¿Te a pasado que cuando estas solo sientes_

_que alguien te observa, pero cuando te volteas_

_no hay nadie?_

Me despierto con ganas de hacer absolutamente nada, hace frio, mi cama esta calentita, lo que hace que me den menos ganas de hacer nada, pero es un maldito día de escuela y no puedo falta, o si no llamaran a mis "padres" y lo único que menos quiero es verle la cara a ese par, así que, con mucha flojera me quito las cobijas, me paro y...el maldito suelo esta frio como un tempano de hielo, rápidamente me pongo mis pantuflas en forma de conejito(lo se, muy maduro) y entro al baño. Después de bañarme, secarme y hacer mis "necesidades básicas", me vestí con una camisa manga larga cuello V negra, unos Jeans azules (algo desgastados) y mis viejos converses rojos, agarre mi cabello en una sencilla cola de caballo dejando que mi flequillo tapara un poco mi ojo azul. Veo el reloj digital encima de mi mesita de noche, junto a mi laptop y son apenas las seis y veinte de la mañana, me quedan sesenta minutos para desayunar e irme a la escuela, agarro mi celular, mi PSP y mi MP3 junto a mis audífonos, y las llaves. Salgo a la cocina, tomo una Pepsi y dos manzanas (una para comérmela en el camino y otra para comérmela en la escuela); meto una de las manzanas en mi bolso, mientras limpio la otra en mi camisa.

Saliendo de la cocina me tope con Margaret quien prácticamente me crio(es como una madre para mi), es casi de mi tamaño, piel morena, ojos verdes, cabello teñido de rojo cereza y es mas o menos rellenita **－****Buenos días, mi niña****－** dijo regalándome una sonrisa llena de cariño.

－**Buenos días, Margaret-** respondo saliendo de la casa, que esta ubicada cerca del bosque.

A mitad del camino siento que me están observando entre los arboles, no le doy importancia y lo atribuyo a que anoche me quede hasta las tres y media leyendo Trono de Cristal: LA Corona de media noche(desde que encontré esta saga de libros no he parado de leerla). Pero a medida que pasan los segundos la sensación de que alguien o algo me observa incrementan, y no puedo evitar voltear hacia los arboles, para ver que o quien me observa, pero cuando volteo no veo a nadie, esto me esta empezando a asustar, empiezo a caminar mas rápido, mis instintos de supervivencia se activan y me dicen que corra, y así lo hago, corro hasta visualizar a Jenny apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, desacelero hasta que estoy caminando, Jenny voltea y camina a mi lado **－****Buenos días-**

**－****Buenos días **^^**- **repito **-¿Cómo amaneciste?- **

**-Mal, estaba felizmente acostada en mi cama, pero me tenia que levantar, el puto suelo estaba frio y para colmo de males...el calentador de la ducha se daño, por lo tanto tuve que bañarme con agua fría- **Jenny se rie, como si fuera lo mas divertido del mundo. Para mi no lo es ni un poco **–eso no tiene nada de gracioso-**

Llegamos a la escuela y fuimos a nuestro salón, como de costumbre algunos de nuestro compañeros estaban hablando, jugando a guerra de bolas de papel, otros hacen payasadas, unos leían y otros simplemente sentados sin hacer nada. Jenny y yo nos sentamos nos sentamos en nuestro puestos accionados(los dos últimos puesto, de la ultima fila a la izquierda, al lado de la ventana) **–hola raritas-** y llega Amber seguida por su trio de perras. ¡Y yo que tenía un día tan lindo! **–hola puta-** Amber molesta por mi pequeño comentario, me agarra de la cola jalándome el cabello－dejo escapar un gruñido de dolor－, Jenny intenta ayudarme pero el trio de perras(Anna, Clara y Coco) se lo impiden **–como redijiste-** gruñe jalándome mas fuerte la cola **–Eres sorda o que, te dije puta...ahora que ya te lo aclare, ¿me puedes soltar?, no quiero que me pegues lo puta-** Amber me suelta solo para alzar la mano con toda intención de pegarme una cachetada. Cierro los ojos, esperando el impacto y con el, el dolor, pero...no siento nada, abro los ojos para encontrar a Velac sujetando de la muñeca a Amber **–por favor, Amber, deja en paz a Lucy no queremos que las suspendan y llamen a sus padres-** dijo soltando a Amber **–tienes razón, no vale la pena ensuciar las manos con esta inmundicia-** dijo girando sobre sus talones e irse. Ah!, si no fuera Velac, Amber hubiera logrado su objetivo.

Levi Velac, ese es su nombre, llego dos semanas después del de comienzo de clases y en dos días se hizo popular en la población estudiantil femenina (la mitad de las chicas babean por él, pero yo no). Él es como una versión masculina de mi, la mayoría pensaron que era mi hermano gemelo, pero no, yo tengo dieciséis años recién cumplidos y él es como un año o dos mayor que yo.

**-¿estas bien?-** pregunta regalándome una sonrisa de galán de telenovela. Yo solo lo ignoro y volteo hacia la ventana , y veo a un chico, quizás tres años mayor que yo, alto, vestido con una sudadera con capucha manchada con...¿sangre o con algo parecido?, pantalones de vestir negros, zapatos de igual color, cabello negro como si estuviera quemado, piel blanca. No pude verle la cara porque la capucha de la sudadera no me lo permite **–Mo Moo, el chico más sexy de todo el colegio te salva de recibir una cachetada, y posiblemente una detención, porque se que eres capas de agarrar a golpes a Amber, y tu ni las gracias le das- **me regaña Jenny haciendo que parte la vista del "chico misterioso" **–bueno, Jenny, tu sabes como soy-** dije sacando mi cuaderno de matemáticas, que es la materia que toca **–Eso no se vale, se nota a leguas que Levi esta coladito hasta los hueso por ti, y adema yo quiero ser tía ¿sabes?- **Ok, eso es algo que no esperaba. **–creo que estar viendo tanto anime ecchi te está afectando el cerebro-**

Jenny yo estábamos hablando sobre cosas como: Creepypastas y series animes(ya que el profe de matemáticas no a llegado, que es un milagro que no haya llegado temprano); pero mi día fue nuevamente arruinado porque Levi se le ocurrió la grandísima idea(nótese el sarcasmo); de sentarse a mi lado, yo solo le dedico una mirada que congelaría la mitad del mundo **–espero que no te moleste que me siente aquí-** dijo sonriendo a lo Sebastián Michaels. ¡AY DIOSES! ¡¿Por qué NO ME DEJA EN PAZ?!.

Solo lo miro con ojos fríos y dirijo mi mirada, nuevamente a la ventana. Y ahí el mismo chico que vi ante, solo que...ahora mira directamente a la ventana, no sé si me está mirando a mí a alguien mas ya que la capucha no me deja ver, solo puedo ver su nariz y una horrible sonrisa tallada a lo Joker de Batman. No puedo Evitar que un escalofrió me recorra la columna vertebral, parpadeo varias veces y...ya no esta

**POV Jenny**

Después de la pequeña charla sobre creepys y series animes, y de que me falta un tornillo(aunque a Lucy le faltan mas tornillos que a mi), las clases transcurrieron "normalmente" a exención de que Levi se sentó con nosotras, Lucy yo no estamos acostumbradas a que alguien se junte con nosotras, y que Levi se la paso viendo a Lucy durante toda las clases de Historia universal y Matemáticas(o si, tenemos dos horas de matemáticas, una a primera hora desde las siete hasta las ocho y cuarenta, y cinco y de once, y media hasta las doce y cincuenta), para ser sincera no entiendo un carajo de lo que explico el profe, mejor le pregunto a Lucy **–Lucy , tu entiendes algo de lo que explico?- -absolutamente nada, es como si hablara algún especie de lenguaje antiguo-**. ¡Mierda!, menos mal que faltan cinco minutos para que suene el timbre e ir a la clase de cocina(las mayoría de las clases la vemos en un solo salón a exención de las clases de Cocina, computación, comercio y dibujo técnico)

**-¡RIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!-**

¡Gracias al Ángel!, por fin se acabó mi tortura, recojo mi cuaderno lo meto en el bolso y voy donde Lucy, que me espera en la puerta, ambas salimos con dirección a la clase de cocina, Levi se junto con nosotras, algo que le incomodo a Lucy. Lucy y yo nos sentamos juntas, como de costumbre y Levi se sentó con uno de sus amigos, Lucy suspiro aliviada **–Lucy, Qué tienes contra los chicos, si uno de ellos se acerca veinte centímetros de ti, o lo ignoras o le partes la madre-** le pregunto y ella me mira con una mirada que significa que he dicho alguna estupidez, entonces llego el profesor Fares** –buenos días clases, hoy trabajaremos en grupos-** viva, trabajaremos en grupos, Lucy me agarra la mano **–pero, yo elegiré los grupos-** Ok, definitivamente odio al profesor Fares **–espero que nos toque juntas- **

**-señorita Evans, señor Velac, grupo tres-** ¡Maldita sea mi suerte!

**POV Lucy **

¡NO!, ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡MALDITA! ¡SE MALDITA SEA!, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pusieron con él?, porque no me pusieron con la puta de Amber, puedo soportar eso **–hoy aremos una torta tres leche-**. ¡A la mierda su torta de tres leches, yo no pienso trabajar con Velac! **–bueno comencemos-** simplemente lo ignoro, saco mi PSP poniendo Diabolik Lovers haunted dark bridal.

**POV Normal**

Levi al ver que Lucy estaba jugando e ignorándolo, este se enojo y le quito el PSP **– ¡devuélvemelo! ¡Maldito!- **grito tratando de agarrar su PSP, pero Levi alzo su brazo por encima de su cabeza. Lucy se abalanzo sobre el tratando de agarrar el aparato electrónico tan valioso para ella, pero al hacerlo se resbala y los dos se caen en una posición incomoda, Levi encima de Lucy **-¡Evans, Velac, fuera de mi clase!- **Lucy se paró y se sacudió el polvo de la ropa saliendo del salón, y fue a la sección vieja de la escuela, agarro sus audífonos los conecto a su MP3 entrando en uno de los salones que daban vista al bosque, Lucy estaba aburrida, solo faltaban unos cuantos minutos para la hora de salida


End file.
